<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared by fineandwittie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701842">Collared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie'>fineandwittie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fast Saga, The Fast and the Furious (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Collars, Gags, I guess I started really, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn, Prompt Fill, Subspace, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's little bitty fantasy from See What's In Front Of You that someone asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/gifts">Kaerith</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unbeta'd gift for Superfluous_Gypsy, as requested. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time his knees started to ache, Dom was already questioning his sanity. How had he let Brian talk him into this? <i>Why</i> had he let Brian talk him into this? </p><p>The cool air that wafted in through the living room window prickled over his bare skin, teasing him, reminding him just how possible it was that someone who wasn’t Brian would find him here. Like this.</p><p>He’d grit his teeth at the thought if he wasn’t wearing a bit. As it was, he simply exhaled and fought down the urge to shift. </p><p>If Brian didn’t come back into the room in the next ten minutes, Dom was going to tap the fuck out and go take a hot shower. And maybe murder Brian while he slept. And never, ever be able to look anyone in the eye again.</p><p>It was all Letty’s fault. Her and her goddamn big fucking mouth. She just had to go and put the idea in Dom’s head, in Brian’s head. </p><p>Fucking Christ. </p><p>His thighs were beginning to tremble again from holding the position so long. His ass was going to start cramping soon, he was sure. Kneeling like this, on the floor of Brian’s living room, was not exactly the most relaxing thing to do, even if Brian had given him a cushion to kneel on. </p><p>It didn’t help that he couldn’t actually see anything through the thick black blindfold. Fucking Brian. Shit.</p><p>He could have been in the room the whole time, for all Dom knew. Sitting, watching him silently. Examining Dom’s nude body, tracking the bob of Dom’s erection, which hadn’t flagged once since he’d taken up this stupid, humiliating position. He could almost feel the heavy weight of Brian’s eyes on him, like a caress across his shoulders, down the length of his spine, over the curve of his bare ass.</p><p>But then, maybe the eyes weren’t Brian’s. Maybe someone had taken a peek in Brian’s window and spotted Dom kneeling in the middle of the room, naked, collared, blindfolded, bound, gagged. His wrists chaffed a little at the silk tie that Brian had bound them with, when he flexed his arms.</p><p>He could feel something building in the muscles of his thighs, a cramp or muscle spasm? He wasn’t sure. So preoccupied by it was he that he failed to notice the rustle of cloth as someone moved to stand in front of him.</p><p>The slender fingertip that ran from base of his cock up his chest to rest on his adam’s apple sent such sizzle across Dom’s nerve ending it felt like being electrocuted. Dom inhaled sharply, trying to control the wash of pleasure that flared through him. It was Brian. Dom could smell him. <i>Fuck</i>, that should not be as hot as it was. </p><p>Nothing about this should be hot, Dom thought indignantly. He was tied up like a sacrificial lamb. It should be uncomfortable, humiliating, infuriating. <i>He</i> should be the one standing with Brian on his knees in front of him. </p><p>Dom had always been one of the strongest people in any given room. He was used to being the rock that others crashed on or leaned on. He was used to being the one in charge, making decisions, leading. </p><p>A twist of helplessness spiraled up his chest, making him shiver. He was so far from being in charge of this.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Dominic. You’re so lovely like this. It’s an absolute shame that you have to cover up all this beautiful skin. If I had my way, you’ve never wear another stitch of clothing. That way I could reach out and touch you anytime I wanted. Mmmm.” </p><p>Brian circled him to run that same finger down Dom’s spine. Dom shivered again, feeling it down to his toes.</p><p> “Maybe I should buy you a plug too. I could keep you easy, just like this, but plugged up so that anytime I wanted, I could just slip the plug out and fuck you, nice and slick. Would you like that? You’d be working under a car at the garage, maybe giving the RX-7 a tune up, flat on your back, your cock just…resting against your thigh. Everyone would watch you.” </p><p>Dom whimpered. Seeing it, feeling their eyes on him, feeling a dozen gazes trace over his flesh, his cock and balls, his clenching hole. He’d spread his legs for it, laying on his back, naked, under his car. He’d relax his legs and let his thighs fall open, giving anyone who wanted a look at his body. Maybe Brian would make him wear a cock ring too. Everyone would know who all his naked flesh was for, who it all belonged to. </p><p>They’d be open too. Maybe a customer would come. Maybe Hector or one of the boys would stop by and see him too. Maybe someone would try and touch him as he moved around the garage, getting tools. A spank on the ass, a grope at his dick. Maybe someone stranger would have the balls to try and slip him a finger while he was at the counter. Just come around behind him and hook a finger on his rim, where it would press against the plug.</p><p>He was trembling all over now. His body felt like it was on fire, like he was burning up under the imagined scrutiny. He realized with a detached sort of observation that he was straining toward Brian or toward where he though Brian would be. He wanted…He wanted whatever Brian would give him. He wanted—</p><p>“Nobody else would get any work done. Even Leon. Even Vince wouldn’t be able to look away. You’re too beautiful. All long lines and thick muscles.”</p><p>Brian paused, his finger disappeared and came back in a moment, slick with lube. He pressed it between Dom’s cheeks to buff lightly at Dom’s hole. Dom was panting around the metal in his mouth.</p><p>“I’d just come up and pull you out from under your car, with everyone watching us, their eyes greedy for your skin. I’d roll you over, slip the plug out of your puffy hole, and slide right in, easy-like. Would you like that, Dominic? Would you do that for me?”</p><p>Dom could not help the whine that started in the back of his throat. It was like Brian’s voice was wrapping itself around Dom’s cock, connecting directly to his pleasure centers. He couldn’t ever remember being this turned on.</p><p>“Do you want me to remove the bit, Dominic? I will if you ask nicely.”</p><p>Dom was so gone, so far under, feeling like he was floating inside his own body, that he didn’t even register that absurdity of that. He just nodded and whined again, hoping the Brian would understand. </p><p>Apparently, he did. Because a heartbeat later, Brian unbuckled the straps and slipped the bit out from between Dom’s teeth. Dom let it go, panting and leaning to follow it. Brian’s hand, large and hot against him, pressed into his chest, one finger skimming across Dom’s nipple. The white-hot lick of pleasure that flushed through him left him moaning.</p><p>“What do you want, Dominic? Now that you can tell me, what do you want?”</p><p>Brian suddenly right there, voice pressing into Dom’s ear and slithering down over his skin. His heart skipped and his already ragged breathing stuttered. </p><p>“Please.” His own voice was wrecked. If he’d been present enough to care, he never would have recognized it. He felt Brian shiver at his back. So he did it again. “Please. God. Please. Please, please, please.”</p><p>“<i>Jesus fucking Christ</i>.” Brian muttered, under his breath. </p><p>The hand that was rested innocently against Dom’s pecs, trailed down across his belly to his cock. He’d already been on edge for hours, hard, aching with it. All it took was for Brian to wrap those warm fingers around Dom’s cock and he was peaking. His ears went muffled and everything went white. The scream that managed to escape was full-throated and raw sounding. </p><p>Brian was sure he’d never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. And that included the first time Dom had said ‘I love you.’</p><p>Brian eased Dom down from his high, one arm around Dom’s shoulders, hand cupping Dom’s bicep and keeping him upright, the other petting gently over any bit of skin he could reach: belly, thighs, cock, pecs, throat.</p><p>When he was sure Dom wasn’t going to collapsed, he released his hold and began undoing the knotted tie one handed, refusing to give up his petting.</p><p>By the time Dom had resurfaced from his first short foray into subspace, Brian had all of the toys off and away and he’d wrapped Dom in a thick blanket. </p><p>Dom blinked wide, brown eyes up at him, still a little hazy. “Fuck, Bri.” He croaked. Brian grinned at him, bright and sparkling. “How did you know? How did—You wouldn’t really—Um.”</p><p>Brian couldn’t help a short burst of laughter, but swallowed it quickly. “Dom, man, I won’t ever do anything you don’t want me to. Nothing that we don’t talk about before hand, yeah? So, if in the light of day and whatever, you still want to try…anything in particular, you let me know and we’ll work it out. Okay? I promise.”</p><p>Dom nodded, reaching up to lay a hand at the base of his throat. Brian stilled just for a beat, when he realized that Dom’s hand was resting exactly where the collar had been. His cock, which he’d been ignoring since he’d reentered the living room, was so hard it hurt. </p><p>Dom obviously wasn’t so hazy still for this little fact to go unnoticed. He squirmed back against Brian, dropping the blanket a little to expose his ass again. He rubbed back against Brian’s crotch, pressing his naked ass against the rough fabric of Brian’s jeans. </p><p>Which was all it took. Brian came, gasping into the back of Dom’s neck and grinding against his ass. He’d be embarrassed by that if he hadn’t already been hard for hours. </p><p>Dom huffed a soft laugh and tugged Brian around for a kiss. “Mmmm.” Dom hummed into his mouth and slipped a hand up Brian’s shirt to scratch at a nipple. “We should do this again. We should get me something I can wear around my neck all the time.” Dom murmured against Brian’s mouth.</p><p>Brian froze, pulling back slowly. “Dom. You know that, after the comments Letty made in front of the team, that everyone would assume…That they’d all know—“</p><p>Dom hummed again, a smile curling up at the corners of his mouth. “Then we should definitely do that. Tomorrow. Right now, I want to get into bed with you because you’re like a goddamn furnace and I’m fucking cold.”</p><p>Brian’s smile could have lit up Hollywood Boulevard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone who wants a Dom/Brian prompt filled, hit me up. I reserve the right to refuse to fill it, but I'm usually down for most things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>